Wolves
by TheFlowerOfTheOwl
Summary: Muggle-born witch Sara Greene has a secret; she's an unregistered animagus at Hogwarts, and nobody knows - until Scorpius Malfoy finds out. But he has his own secret, and it's much bigger than hers. Sara and Malfoy are hardly friends, and James Potter is hoping to keep it that way, but with a shared secret and a dependence on each other, things are starting to change.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!? thanks x**

**This is my first story so I'm open to lots of constructive criticism! I'm not sure about the ratings etc so I've put a T, please tell me if it's wrong! ;) And please be nice! Thanks**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own any of this! **

"How long will it take until you fucking believe this letter?!" Sara screamed at her shocked Mother. Holding back angry tears, she snatched the piece of parchment from Christine and ran from the room.  
Blonde hair flying, she furiously slammed the door of her bedroom with a bang that sounded far too loudly as it rattled the very structure of their house. Sara shakily locked the door, deliberately hoping her Mother had noticed the bang.  
Sara didn't know how she'd done it – or any of the other things, for that matter – but the bang had clearly been too loud to be normal; the letter confirmed that.

Two days earlier, a creamy coloured envelope had arrived at 5 Church Street, addressed to Miss Sarafina Greene. Its words bought confusion and excitement as they were read. They were as follows:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_  
_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

_Dear Miss. Greene,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_  
Deputy Headmaster

This was followed by a list of curious equipment.

Sara's stomach did a backflip as she reread the letter for what felt like the hundredth time. But this was immediately followed by doubts: Was it real, or just a prank? If it was, would her parents ever believe it anyway?  
Sara sighed, wiping away her tears as her anger receded. She'd thought that Hogwarts must be real as soon as she'd received the letter – she'd always been that little bit different from her friends. Weird things had happened, especially when she was angry or excited. When she mentioned it to her Mother, however, she'd only laughed at her daughter's mad imagination.

But what could she do? It all depended on her parents believing her, so they could go out and find the equipment she'd need for the school (although God knew where they'd get that!) and term was only a week away. Sara sat and thought for a few moments. She'd always been intelligent but getting into Hogwarts was proving to be a bit of a mindbender.  
Maybe she could try to contact the school so that they could talk to her Mother. The letter had said 'we await your owl' – but what did that mean? There had been no return address on the envelope, so that was clearly a non-starter.  
Should she ask around about this magical school? People would probably think she was crazy. But if it existed, then somebody was bound to know about it, surely?

After considering for a few moments, Sara got up and slipped down the stairs towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Her Mother asked.

"Out." She said shortly.

A brisk walk down towards lower part of the village gave her time to think. Lower Slaughter, a chocolate box village nestled in the heart of the Cotswolds (a protected area of natural beauty and historical significance) was quiet and sleepy around her. Sara thought with amusement what the neighbours would say about her letter.

But there was one person, if anyone, who would understand. Aunty Sybill lived in an old farmhouse at the very edge of the village.  
Upon knocking, a series of bangs were heard from within the house before Sybill Trelawney made it to the door. She was unusually thin and dressed in sparkly bangles and bright, layered shawls. Her misty brown eyes sparkled when she saw Sara, her only niece. "Come in, my darling!" Aunty Sybill was not the bustling type but she always did her best to make Sara feel at home.  
Sara moved into the living room, which was painted a dark red with mismatched furniture and an oversized, upside-down cooking pot as a coffee table. Without further ado, she handed Sybill the letter. "Oh!" Her Aunty laughed, fixing Sara with a mystical stare. With a faraway gaze, she sighed whimsically before seeming to come to her senses. "Well Sara, we best be off, then."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter – I hope it's not too confusing, and I'm still looking for some constructive criticism, if that's ok! **

Sara sat by the glittering Hogwarts Lake, under the large oak tree which had seen so much happen in the past. Lush grass sprang back from the slightest touch and the Sun warmed her closed eyelids; spring was finally underway.

Sighing, Sara thought back once more to that time six years ago when Aunty Sybill had helped her in her admittance to Hogwarts, taking her to Diagon Alley and giving a large bag of what were then curious-looking coins. Her slightly batty Aunt had died yesterday, and she'd only just received the owl from her parents. Her Aunt's helpful actions had endeared her to Sara. However it wasn't just that which touched Sara's heart – it was something else – Sara's secret.

Not long after returning from her amazing first year at Hogwarts, Aunty Sybill had spoken to her, telling her of a girl who could turn into a wolf at will. Sara had laughed, but her Aunt had persisted in trying to get her to understand that _she_ was the girl. And it hadn't taken that much practise, either. Now, Sara could turn into a wolf at will, but Sybill had told her not to tell anyone about her gift. This resulted in her being an unregistered animagus and that was a serious offense, so not even her friends knew.  
A year ago Sara had tried to stop transforming, but an itch which was certainly not normal formed in her limbs until she just _had_ to transform.

For quite some time she'd hated her Aunt for this imposition upon her. She was more than an animagus; it was like the wolf was part of her. Sara had no doubt that if she ever learned to produce a patronus it would be a wolf. Now, she was grateful to her Aunt and her gift, but she wondered if she could ever share it with anyone now Sybill was gone.

"Hey, Sara! Why are you so sad today?! Cheer up!" Rose Weasley broke her trance, half serious, half sarcastic.  
"I'm not sad!" She laughed. "What are you doing anyway?" Rose snorted with derision:  
"Pretty much fuck-all." She paused. "Except I can see James coming over now." James was known to most of the school as 'Harry Potter's son' and most people reckoned he was a cocky bastard, too. Sara didn't mind him; he was a laugh to hang out with and always messing about. In fact the only reason they ever hung out was because Sara, Rose and Al – his younger brother – were close friends. He was a year older than her, and when they met they'd become quite good friends  
"Hey." He smirked at Sara before flopping down on the ground beside her. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, since Al was nowhere to be seen.  
"Coming to talk to you." He replied, completely ignoring Rose. Sara looked away. She wasn't in the mood for his idiocy today. It was like he regarded her as his property, or something.  
"Piss off, James." Rose read her mind and Sara giggled. James didn't go anywhere, however.  
"You're obviously bored; I've come to entertain you." He grinned arrogantly and called out to Scorpius Malfoy: "Malfoy!"  
Sara looked up from where she'd been fiddling with the grass. She wasn't a particularly moral person and reckoned that whatever went down would be funny.

One-hundred metres away, a good-looking blonde-haired boy looked up.

**So I hope that's got you a bit more interested in the characters – this chapter was mainly to set the scene at Hogwarts but there are a few paragraphs where I think it might have got a bit confusing, so please tell me if you're not sure! Also, I hope it's not too short! Thanks, if you're reading…**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a bit of violence in it, just as a warning. I hope you like it! Please review if you read it! ;)**

Grey eyes searched for a moment, then narrowed. Scorpius Malfoy rose and began to walk purposefully towards James, just as Victoire Weasley and Ted Lupin bounded up.

Ted's hair was messy and turquoise but as he realised what was happening it became far messier and bright red. "What makes him think it's OK to just randomly start a fight like that?" Ted grimaced angrily. Victoire, his long term (and very pretty) girlfriend settled beside Rose as Malfoy finally met James.

Sara felt compelled to say something to James to stop him making a _complete _idiot of himself, despite the fact that she wouldn't mind if he did do something a bit stupid. Too late now, anyway.

"So, I heard you're the new seeker for Slytherin." James smiled sardonically at Malfoy. "Bribe the captain, did you?!"

"Fuck off, Potter. We all know you think you're a hundred times better than the rest of us." Malfoy raised his chin at James and looked him up and down, mocking him. "Clearly, Slytherin won't find it too difficult to win the Cup this year." At this Sara sucked in her breath. As the new seeker for Ravenclaw she fervently hoped Slytherin _wouldn't_ win. James seemed to feel the same way.

"Oh, my, I'm terribly frightened." James glanced back at the group, who laughed appreciably, Sara included.

"You should be." Malfoy seemed happy to leave it at that, turning away, but as he did so James drew his wand. Malfoy whipped around, drawing his own with a scowl on his face.

"What, Potter?"

"You think I didn't notice that you fucked up my potions?" James snarled. "Everyone knows Greengrass lets you do whatever the hell you want!"

"Oh, that?" Malfoy laughed.

"Yeah, that. Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy's body froze up, his face a comical expression of anger.

"Relashio." He managed to mutter, then "Tarantallegra!"

"Protego!"

"Stupify!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Each spell shouted by the other was sidestepped or blocked skilfully. Sara laughed as Scorpius pointed his wand up into the air. What was he going to do like that?

"Morsmorde." Sara gasped as the dark mark blossomed in smoky black in the sky above. James was equally shocked. Around them students stood and stared. James gaped at Malfoy.

"You're gunna get so done for this." Scorpius raised an eyebrow, looking up, and the mark evaporated as quickly as it had come.

"Reducto!" Momentarily distracted, James was blasted backwards; smashing into a tree with such force Sara thought for a moment he must be dead. Blood dripped down onto his robes.

Sara inhaled sharply, jumping up and running towards him. "James?"

She gasped as James stood up, grinning cockily at Sara; "Glad to see you care, but I'm fine." Sara kicked herself; she looked like such an idiot running up to James as she had. She should have known he would've been fine.

Then James walked up towards Malfoy until they were face to face. "Think you're clever?" he asked aggressively, trying to make use of being slightly taller than his opponent.

"No, but I do think you're an idiot. Piss off, won't you?" He looked miffed that he hadn't hurt James more with his spell.

James laughed disbelievingly. "What?!" He shoved Malfoy backwards. Malfoy shoved back. James smirked. Sara grimaced, knowing this was the start of a full-on punch up, which was the way it always ended, even _with_ magic.

"Don't mess about, Potter." Malfoy said. "I've had enough." Stepping back slightly, he threw a brutal punch at James' face, causing his nose to explode with blood. James countered with kneeing him hard in the guts, causing a groan of pain, and a vicious kick in the chest sending him flying backwards towards the lake. Scorpius lay on the ground and James landed another kick, but drawing his wand, Malfoy managed to stand again. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted at James, claiming his wand. James rushed towards Malfoy, trying to get it back. Both stumbled backwards as kids (now gathered around to watch the fight) laughed at the inevitability of what happened next.

With comical finality, the two boys tumbled backwards into the lake with a large splash.

Sniggering as she hurried forwards, Sara went to help James out of the lake. Blood glistened slightly on his neck and he grinned at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him. "There's not much to grin at for you."

"And there is for you?" He quipped back. "Look at your boyfriend, all covered in blood; you should be crying!"

"For the last time, I'm not your boyfriend!" Sara was irritated but it didn't last when she looked back at him. His clothes were plastered to his – Sara had to admit – gorgeous body, his black hair hung in his light-brown eyes. As they walked towards the infirmary, she looked back to see what was happening. She noticed Malfoy; he looked distracted, ignoring his friends. Looking up, he caught her eye, his own grey ones angry storm clouds. Sara looked away quickly. What was his problem?

Moments later, a few teachers ran out, having heard about the dark mark. Sara and James picked up the pace, not wanting to be caught.

**I find fight scenes so hard to write! So please tell me what you think. The next chapter is when the real action starts! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: Jet, HRFS, and Lemonybean for lovely reviews! Oh and I as a friend of mine pointed out, (thanks hun!) Victoire and Teddy are far to old to be in the same year as Al and Rose, so sorry, I hope nobody minds! Enjoy! **

Sara sat marooned in the middle of the buzzing Ravenclaw Tower, struggling with a late potions essay. Concentrating was hard enough with the jubilant Friday-night noise, but Sara's mind was elsewhere. She dipped her quill in the ink and twirled it around thoughtfully. How long would she wait until she got up? Placing it on the parchment she started writing 'There are many uses of batwing…' before she realized that the overloaded pen had spewed ink across the essay. Sighing, she took out her wand and started trying to fix it, just as Rose, Al and Victoire came over. "We're going to bed in a moment, so we wondered how the essay was going." Al said kindly. Sara snorted in reply.

"Not very well." She gestured at the essay tiredly. Rose lent over, her long red hair hanging down. Winking a large blue eye, she fixed Sara's essay with a well-practised flick of her wand. Sara laughed "You're so clever."

"Whatever babe!" She grinned carelessly, making Sara feel insanely envious of her freedom.

They said goodnight and moved towards their dorm. Sara laboured at her essay until some time later. When she finally looked up from her work, only a few people remained. It was 11:30. Sara considered going back to bed, but it seemed pointless when she would have to get up so soon anyway. A few more people rose and left.

Half an hour later, everyone had finally gone. Sara took her essay stuff up to her room, then cast a disillusionment charm on herself, rendering her invisible in all but strict theory. Then, on feet as light as the breeze, she left the tower.

Minutes later, the chilly night air bit her skin as she hurried towards the Forbidden Forest. Her blonde her fluttered non-existently in the cutting wind. Hazel eyes searched at the smallest of sounds; the cracking of a stick, rustling of leaves and distant noises of forest animals. "Lumos." She breathed, although the yellowed harvest moon lit her path well enough. Bright white light spilled about her, lighting a small sphere as she made her way deeper into the forest. Once Sara had reached the correct tree she stopped and listened. Concentrating, she tried to tune in to the life of the forest. Goose-pimples pricked her skin. Satisfied that there was nobody nearby, Sara slipped off her robes until she wore absolutely nothing. Something howled. Sara shivered from something more than the frosty night.

Then she jumped forward, and with a surge of animalistic power, her body morphed smoothly to that of a sleek grey wolf. Sara let loose a snarl and catapulted forward, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She reveled in the feeling of freedom as she ran, not caring where, forgetting about everything except the importance of just running, running, running. Trees blurred past her. The scent of pine needles filled her sensitive nose. Muscles rippled beneath her coat and her heart pumped violently.

Regaining control, Sara slowed to a rolling lollop. She felt the wind swish around her legs. She sniffed quietly. Then she turned to the East slightly and continued. She knew the centaurs tolerated her if she stayed away from them, and so she had checked where they were using her finely tuned sense of smell.

Her wolf body felt so normal to her now that the transition was seamless – she literally could have done it in her sleep. And it felt so good to run outside. The forest was so beautiful at night; the air so fresh and the trees so silent and serene. As a wolf she was no longer a stranger in this forest – it was her home. Sara howled ecstatically and began to run hard again, freedom pumping in her veins, wind whistling in her ears and full moon a kindly light above her.

Back where she started, Sara looked up and laughed with surprise at how light it was – the Sun's golden lip seemed to be just below the horizon. Then she laughed even more, for she'd transformed back to human without even realizing. What was such a struggle for other wizards was so effortless for her, and she'd never give up her secret to the Ministry. Never.

Quickly, Sara pulled on her robes and jogged towards the castle. Then she froze in the immobilizing fear of a rabbit in the headlights, of a girl alone in the woods who sees a werewolf by a lake just before sunrise. She could not move. She could not move. She could only stare.

The werewolf howled at the sinking moon. It lurched sickeningly towards the lake. The first sun-ray pierced the woods. The wolf stopped dead. Colours rippled across its pelt and it shuddered, devoid of its earlier craziness. Then it disappeared and a shaking man stood in it's place.

Sara stared, it would surely have seen her, surely. It had been so close. She'd only just escaped.

But who was the werewolf? The man had arctic blonde hair and a broad back. He was pulling on tattered jeans. So not a teacher, just an older student? He turned slightly. Sara gasped in recognition, just as Scorpius Malfoy ensnared her gaze.

Comprehension flooded his face, then anger. Sara stumbled backwards, as if to run. In a flash, Malfoy drew his wand and sprinted towards her. He grabbed her body and slammed her to the ground, then yanked her up again and held his wand against her throat. Sara moaned in pain as she came around from the heavy blow. She had nowhere to go. His body was pressed against her back, his wand jabbed at her neck so that she could hardly move. "I…" She struggled helplessly.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, Sara Greene." Malfoy pressed his wand harder. "You will come back to the castle with me, through the tunnel and then we'll split up. You will not tell a soul about me. I know your secret." He shook her to emphasize the point. Sara gasped at his words. How could he know?

"Yes. I know you're an animagus, and I know you're not a normal one, and I know you're unregistered otherwise what the hell would you be doing sneaking around like this?" Sara's heart beat faster at his words. She thought frantically, then said:

"I'm the one with the secret? You think you can blackmail _me_? You're the one with the secret." As she spoke she pressed her arm down towards her pocket slightly.

"Don't try to sidetrack me. You know I'm telling the truth." He growled. Then he kicked her legs out from under her so she fell onto the ground. "Do you deny it?!" Sara cringed away from him meekly and said: "How do you know?" Malfoy laughed.

"You think my werewolf wouldn't come to investigate another wolf howling like that? Of course it was obvious you weren't all animal." Making her move, Sara said:

"Your werewolf, or you?!" Then she jumped backwards off the ground, drawing her wand and shouting "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand flew neatly through the air before she reached up and caught it athletically. She kept her wand pointed at him in case he felt like doing something physical. "I'll make you a deal, Scorpius Malfoy. I won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me." For a few moments her stared at her. Then he nodded curtly.

"And you don't come out on the full moon."

"Fine." She paused. Then: "Unbreakable vow." He grimaced and held out his hand wordlessly. She bound their hands with magic.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you're an animagus." He said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you're a werewolf." She vowed. Then, slowly, she handed him back his wand. They kept eye contact as he reached for his t-shirt and began to pull it on. Sara realized only as he did so that he'd been topless the whole way through. She almost blushed; his abdomen was ridged with muscles and defined lines lead downwards from his hips. She shook herself as they walked slowly back towards the castle, meters away from each other and weary as two rival wolves would always be.

The Sun had risen higher now. Sara supposed it was almost half past five. Stomach prickling with hunger from her run, she hurried back towards the secret tunnel and the sleeping school, Malfoy close beside her.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter – this one is really where the story starts! Please review, and recommend if ya like it! Love TheFlowerOfTheOwl **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****mlochk22**** for reviewing the last chapter! It's really nice to hear some people are reading and enjoying it! ;) In this chapter, we'll find out what Scorpius thinks of it all… haha**

Sara grabbed a slice of toast from a loaded plate a few hours later. She could hardly stay awake but she had no excuse for staying in bed so she'd had to come down for breakfast anyway. Next to her, Rose and Al chattered excitedly about the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade (next weekend) and the relative merits of Herbology as opposed to Transfiguration (Al for the former, Rose for the latter).

Two pieces of Toast and one glass of Pumpkin Juice later, and Sara was feeling much better, her youth working in her advantage. Finally able to think straight, she tried to review the happenings of the night before (or morning). So, Malfoy was a werewolf and he knew her secret… and they'd made an unbreakable vow… and he'd almost killed her. She struggled to get her head around this for a few moments. Many questions jostled for position in her mind: How had he become a werewolf? How long had he been one? What if he bit somebody? Who else knew?

Sara rose from her bench in daze, following Rose and Al back to the common room. Across the great hall Scorpius Malfoy sat, laughing with his friends. How could he laugh as if nothing had happened? But then he must do it every month. As if he knew she was watching him, he looked up at her. His eyes were like steel, they showed no emotion, but she didn't flinch from his stare. He turned away and said something to his friends. They laughed and looked at her. Sara blushed and turned away. That idiot.

She hurried to catch up with her friends. They were in the middle of a fully-fledged argument about Quidditch. "The weather's far too bad for practise today though!" Rose raised her voice above Al's insistent whining.

"But Ravenclaw _have _to practise! And we might have a match on a day like this anyway!" Al was the keeper for the team, although he had tried out for seeker. Sara had been better than he had, and he'd grudgingly agreed she should get the spot. Sara was the best seeker Ravenclaw had seen since Cho Chang.

Rose sighed exasperatedly at him. "It's fine with me if you want to be battered by the fifty mile an hour winds," She said pointedly. "I was just saying." Al grinned.

"Whatever! Come on Sara, we need to get ready."

"Yeah, you look awful, by the way," Rose smirked. Sara laughed.

"Thanks for that!"

"It's my duty as a friend. You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards."

"OK, well I suppose I better go brush my hair?" Sara replied amusedly.

"No need. I just perfected a beautifying spell!" Rose raised her wand and tapped Sara's head, muttering something complicated under her breath. Sara's blonde hair lost its mad frizz and became smooth, the waves reaching right down her back. She grinned.

"You need to teach me this!" Sara laughed.

"Hey! I'm not finished." She tapped Sara's face and her skin glowed with newfound radiance, the dark circles beneath her eyes gone. With a final flourish, Sara's eyes brightened and her cheeks and lips blushed slightly. Rose grinned. "Perfect!" Then she started on herself.

Sara immediately pulled out a hair tie and put her hair up into a high ponytail, which served only to emphasize its length. Then she changed into her Quidditch robes, hoping to rid Malfoy from her mind. She looked doubtfully out of the window at the bending trees and stormy clouds. Then she grabbed her broom and headed down to the pitch with Al.

* * *

Scorpius stood out on the freezing Quidditch pitch holding his broom, the newest and best Nimbus – the Nimbus Phoenix Series 5. It had a phoenix feather within it and it was the most responsive and fastest broom of its time. A few feet away the Slytherin Captain Mars Zabini argued with Roxanne Weasley, the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Merlin! You try to do this every year Zabini!" Weasley was shouting at him. "You think you can just nick our spot?! We booked the pitch, so _go_!"

"Fuck off, Roxy," Mars said sarcastically.

"No, you fuck off."

Scorpius looked up at the sky in a bored manner. He wished they would hurry up. He was itching to fly, especially after what had happened with Greene. He kicked himself for what felt like the one-hundredth time. How she managed to get him to agree to an unbreakable vow? He'd had her completely under his control – she'd literally been whimpering! Even though the vow might just be a good thing for him, his pride was wounded by the ease with which she had turned the situation around. Neither did he feel too good about having beaten up a girl, despite the circumstances.

He was also worried. She was right when she had said that his secret was ten times bigger than hers was. Even though she'd said the unbreakable vow, there were still ways to expose him. Distractedly, he ran his through his damp hair. Still Zabini and Weasley argued.

"What's going on?" The voice of Sara Greene caused to Scorpius to look up. He sucked in a breath and turned angrily away from her, saying quickly to Weasley that he was going up whether she liked it or not. He grasped the handle of his broom and kicked off powerfully.

Once up at the height of the very top of the stands, he drew in a calming breath. She made him so angry he could hardly speak. How could she just turn up at Quidditch practise looking so perfect? He himself looked worn out and rubbish after every transformation, but she had been positively glowing despite their encounter. He remembered her long, glossy hair, hanging down her back. God, he wanted to touch it. Her sparkling hazel eyes and her long, sexy legs and curvy body had drawn the gaze of just about every guy there. None of them had a chance at her either, not with Potter on the prowl, he thought bitterly. Then he kicked himself. What was he thinking? For Merlin's sake, she was currently the number one problem in his life. What the hell would he do about the whole fucking situation?

He zipped lower to see what was happening. Sara was looking bored. She said something to Al and mounted her broom. Hang on, was she coming up here? Malfoy scowled. The wind gusted wildly. He just did not want to talk to her. Ever.

* * *

Seeing Malfoy looking so angry had made up Sara's mind. She was going to speak to him. He had just flown up higher again. Sara encouraged her broom to be quick as it could. It was a present from Al's Father, Harry Potter – his old Firebolt. He had given it to her when he'd seen her beat James so easily when they were playing Quidditch once. She'd been using a borrowed broom and couldn't afford one for herself. Sara was eternally grateful for his generosity.

The Firebolt reached top speed quickly – it wasn't as fast as most of the other's brooms but it had something so perfect about its balance and the way it suited her style that it still competed well in matches. Her hair whipped about wildly in the wind as she approached a still furious-looking Malfoy.

"Hey." She said loudly to get his attention over the wind. "Come down a bit, I want to talk to you." He met her gaze quickly and then dropped into the perfect dive. Sara followed with an equally perfect one, with a particularly difficult manoeuver which involved pulling her legs up behind her a pressing herself flat against the broom handle to allow her to catch up with him. He seemed cross at her display of skill. "What do you want?" He said shortly.

Sara's calm mind-set faltered slightly. "You're dangerous." She replied equally shortly. He laughed.

"So?"

"So you can't just transform in the forest on your own. You could wonder out and hurt somebody. _Bite_ somebody."

"So?" He said again, sarcastically.

Sara's patience snapped. "You think it's OK to_ BITE _somebody!?" She shouted at him.

He laughed quietly. "No, but there's nothing you can do about it so fuck off." Sara was offended at his blatant rudeness.

"Somebody could see you if you wondered out of the forest."

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"No, but there's something _I_ could do," Sara said forcefully. She waited for him to ask what. He didn't so she told him anyway. "I'll transform and then stay at the edge of the forest to stop you if you come out."

"You couldn't stop me," He said threateningly.

"I could try! It would be enough," She protested.

"And what if I bit you?" He looked away with supressed anger.

"Better me than someone else. I know about you and I'm used to being a wolf anyway."

"No way. You swore an unbreakable vow not to come out on a full moon anyway."

"No. Only about not telling anyone," She smirked.

"It's not happening," He said abruptly. Then he dived again, but far too quickly for Sara to react. "Mars, stop arguing, we're going." He said to the Slytherin Captain. Zabini looked at him hopelessly for a few seconds and then followed him slowly off the pitch. The rest of Slytherin team followed in various degrees of annoyance and resignation, leaving the Ravenclaws to practise.

**So, that's a bit of info on what Scorpius thinks! Do you think Sara can convince him to let her come out with him next full moon? Review and guess! ;) hehe Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**You're welcome mlochk22! I hope that you'll like where it goes… ;)  
Aw thanks for all your reviews lem! Xxxxxx**

**Well here's the next one! This one has some explicit kissing, so if you're not so keen on that sort of thing then please don't read it! Otherwise, **_**please do!**_

Sara wondered out of the great hall after eating lunch, telling Rose she felt like a walk. Really, she wanted to consider what to do about Malfoy before the bell went for Herbology. The sky was threatening rain and there were few students outside except some groups of boys. They went out whatever the weather, and Sara never understood why.

The only thing she was sure of was that she had to go with Malfoy on the full moon. There was no way she could stand by and let him be such a danger to the school. If it weren't for the unbreakable vow she would tell someone, but the only other option was to do what she could to protect people. If he wouldn't agree to let her come with him, she'd just have to sneak out anyway.

Sara reached the large oak tree and stopped, lost in thought. "Hey," said a voice. Sara looked up without interest at James, who was stood in front of her, hands in pockets.

"Hey," Sara replied.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"I've just been on one," Sara replied. Nevertheless, James grabbed her hand and tugged her along. They walked in silence for a few minutes and the wind gusted grimly. "It's cold," Sara declared by way of conversation. James ignored her.

Once they were away from the lake, James stopped and turned to Sara. Thunder rumbled and rain began to fall. His arm encircled her waist and he pressed her against him roughly, leaning down to kiss her. Sara resisted, turning away slightly. She didn't want this to happen. James was older than she was and everyone knew his reputation with girls. He had been chasing after Sara for ages.

She pushed her hands against his chest as he kissed her harshly, forcing her mouth open and biting her lower lip painfully. His hands roamed Sara's body without restraint: Her thighs, her ribs, her hair. Sara lost her nerve and began to push him away harder, scratching his arms and biting his lips when he kissed her. "James! Get off me!" She protested, but he hardly felt nor heard her.

"What," James said by way of answer, pulling her up towards him as she stumbled backwards, so she was stuck against him again. He grabbed her bum tightly as Sara struggled madly.

"OW! FUCK OFF JAMES!" She shouted at him, falling backwards once more. Rain sheeted down and Sara was soaked and shivering, as James looked at her, irritated.

"What the fuck, Sara. We were just kissing." As if to prove the point, he wrenched her up and grabbed her ponytail quickly. Then he yanked down on it until she raised her face to him, unable to endure the pain. Sara drew a breath before she renewed her efforts to get away from him. He started kissing her hungrily again and Sara ran out of energy to fight him. He was too strong.

Then, someone else was there with them. "Get off her, you idiot," He said.

James stopped, surprised. Keeping Sara pulled against his chest; he looked over her head to see who it was. He seemed to strengthen slightly as he caught sight of the person. He planted his feet on the ground as if expecting an attack. Sara tried to move to see who it was and take advantage of the moment to get away from James. However, James tightened his grip as the voice spoke again. "Just let her go." It said calmly and quietly.

"Fuck off. Don't you have any respect!?" James raised his voice angrily.

"Not for people who force girls. An idiot can work out she wanted you to let her go." He paused. James breathed in sharply, challenging him by keeping a struggling Sara close. "So let her go." The person repeated again, as if getting ready to make James do so.

But he didn't have to, because Sara was saving herself, thank you very much. "Reducto!" She shouted, slamming James back towards the very tree that Malfoy had smashed him against, too. And this time, he wasn't so clever. James twisted awkwardly against the trunk and groaned. Blood ran down his neck as the bell began to ring.

Sara stood in the pouring rain and stared at him, mouth open slightly as she saw what how much he was hurt. He could hardly get up. Yet all she could think was the way she'd felt when he'd touched her so repulsively, his hands all over her and not stopping.

She turned away without helping.

Sara felt warm tears mingle with the freezing rain on her face. Blood from her cut lip mingled with the taste of salt. She turned to thank whoever had helped her, and then started in surprise. It was Scorpius Malfoy, looking at her with concern.

It was the concern that had surprised her most.

She stuttered slightly as she spoke. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. Although you didn't really need much help."

Sara hiccupped quietly and tried to pull herself together. "I did. He just wouldn't let me go."

"Well, good thinking with the spell." He smirked at her.

"Same spell, same tree." Sara giggled. "His pride just took a nock." She said. The downpour continued and the heavens remained firmly open.

"Yeah," Malfoy laughed. "D'you reckon Herbology will be outside?" He asked, changing the subject kindly.

Kindly? Sara thought desperately. What the hell?!

"Probably." She said in reply. "Professor Longbottom cares too much about the subject to stop because of a drop of rain."

Sara had regained control now but was also struggling to understand her feelings. She felt pleased that she'd put James in his place, but also guilty and annoyed with herself. Shouldn't she have just let him kiss her? He was good-looking. Gorgeous really. She should have enjoyed it, as most girls would have.

Then there was Malfoy. Why had he even bothered to come over? Stuff like that happened – worse happened. Girls put up with it. Most people would've just ignored it, and left them alone. Instead, he'd come and helped her. Sara felt grateful for that and for how he'd treated her afterwards – like nothing had happened.

Still, she felt annoyed at what he'd done. She could look after herself. And now she was in his debt.

In debt to a werewolf.

Not a good place to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken sooooo long! Thanks for reviewing! Time for Herbology…**

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started and the air on the edge of the Forbidden Forest smelled fresh and light. Scorpius tuned out as Longbottom droned on about Hippogriffs, letting his thoughts wonder. He looked across the clearing towards Sara, who was stood near the front staring into the distance, clearly not listening to their over-enthusiastic Herbology professor.

Scorpius tried to order his messy thoughts. He'd been outside with his friends, by the lake, where they always sat. Sara had walked out of the castle, seeming distracted, and then Potter had come over and they'd moved off together. They'd started kissing. Scorpius had tried to ignore them, but he'd felt annoyed at them, angry even. Why? Merlin knew. But he'd kept watching, and then Sara had shouted out and fallen, and he couldn't just stand there. He'd gone to stop that bastard Potter going and raping her! Of course he had.

Seeing the look on her face when she'd realised it was him might have been worth it. He'd felt pretty good about himself when he'd seen how grateful she was, too. And it had been fairly funny seeing her knock out Potter… But that wasn't most important, was it? What was most important was that he had something to bargain with now. Now, he had some power over her. And the look on her face said she didn't like it. She'd probably hoped it would be some nice guy or something that would 'save' her. Well, it had been him. The werewolf.

But power should feel good, shouldn't it? This power didn't, not at all. It felt crappy, actually, because the only reason he'd helped her was because of their secret, wasn't it? And if he hadn't gone and helped, what _would_ Potter have done?

Lost in darkening thoughts, Scorpius didn't notice Professor Longbottom's command. Nor had he heard his instructions.

"Go on then! Get moving!"

Moments later, a nudge from Mars forced him into action. His fellow Slytherin was dragging him towards a square pen full of Hippogriffs, but of course his slowness to react had been his downfall and they were almost the last to get there, ending up with a dodgy looking dark brown beast whose dull feathers were rumpled awkwardly and whose eyes were panicked and distressed.

"What do we have to do?" He asked Mars.

"Just bow to it and then feed and groom it, although God knows how we do that." He replied slightly unsurely. He took a rope to lead the animal out of the pen, but magnificent creature refused to let them even slightly near it, limping away as quickly as was possible. It stared at them with intelligent eyes set above its milky white beak. Scorpius saw that it was hurt and called for their professor.

Professor Longbottom soon obliged and respectfully touched the animals left leg before gently lifting it for an examination. The dignified squawk (as dignified as a squawk can be) said enough and he spoke to Mars and Scorpius with authority.

"I'm going to take Flapfeather with me to sort him out. He won't be back in time for the lesson so one of you go with Sara, since she's on her own, and the other find a pair to go with, OK?"  
Malfoy scowled at their teacher, hoping desperately that Mars would go with Sara. Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow at his expression. "What was that face for, Malfoy?" Longbottom never did have any patience with him, Scorpius thought with irritation.

"Nothing," He replied.

Mars snorted. "Nothing?" His voice was incredulous. "You just want to keep away from Sara! I saw what you did at lunch."

"Is that so?" Longbottom said sternly. Scorpius looked away, becoming increasingly frustrated, but before he could deny it, their teacher spoke again. "Well you can go with her anyway if you can't even deny your rudeness!" The Professor raised his voice slightly and it was when he did this that Scorpius was reminded that Longbottom had been the same age as him when he had fought in the war.

Scorpius turned and walked towards Sara without saying anything, but once he was out of earshot he muttered an obscenity under his breath.

"What was that?" Sara asked him archly.

"That was 'what a fucking arsehole,'" he met her eyes roguishly.

"And who were you referring to?"

"Not you, if that's what you're asking," he avoided the question but it had the desired effect; Sara laughed and blushed slightly.

She turned away from him and walked towards their Hippogriff, her body language closed to him and her eyes guarded despite her amusement. "This is Fawkclaw, apparently," She introduced him. "He's not very friendly."

Ignoring Malfoy, she stepped forward with the leading rope and tried to affix it to the creature's neck, sighing with frustration when all the Hippogriff would do was avoid her disapprovingly.

Stepping back, she bowed to Fawkclaw slowly, looking into his marble black eyes. The Hippogriff ignored her studiously. Scorpius watched with amusement as she tried to convince Fawkclaw to let her touch him. Catching his eye, she frowned. Scorpius half-smiled, thinking how cute her exasperated look was.

"What?" She asked.

"Watch and learn," Scorpius smirked, stepping forward. Staring respectfully at the creature in front of him, he bowed slowly, staying down until the Hippogriff nodded its head in consent. Sara looked at him with annoyance, then stepped forward to do so herself. Scorpius laughed and teased her.

"You'd be better if you curtsied,"

"I'm not curtsying. Full stop,"

Scorpius laughed. She was incredibly stubborn but he liked her independence, even if it was causing him problems. After all, she was pretty much blackmailing him to keep her secret, Scorpius thought bitterly.

He watched thoughtfully as Sara studied the Hippogriff, twirling her hair around a finger in concentration. Finally she stepped forward and bowed slowly, keeping eye contact with Fawkclaw in a subdued manner. The regal beast seemed to consider her for a moment, looking deep into her wide eyes before mirroring her movement with majesty. Scorpius sniggered at the triumphant look on Sara's face when she turned to him.

"What?" She asked for a second time.

"You look like you think you've won or something," Scorpius spoke resentfully, hardly referring to the real situation. Her eyes widened in recognition to his point but any innocence soon vanished, replaced by a vindictive expression. Scorpius held her angry gaze, noticing how her irises were flecked with gold and green and framed with thick, dark lashes. He looked away guiltily.

Sara walked back towards Fawkclaw. She stroked his feathered neck and then pulled herself agilely up onto his back. Scorpius stared at her, shocked. What the hell did she think she was going to do? He thought, as she straddled the Hippogriff's back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Going flying," she said arrogantly, daring him to say something to stop her. Scorpius arranged his face into a slightly less surprised expression and raised an eyebrow. Making a mad decision, he stepped forward confidently and got up behind her.

"What are _you_ doing?" She asked, even more surprised.

"Coming with you," Scorpius smirked.

Their position astride Fawkclaws back had caught the attention of the class. People egged them on or laughed as the Hippogriff began to prance about nervously. Professor Longbottom was nowhere to be seen as Scorpius wacked the Hippogriffs behind madly, causing it to unfurl its wings and leap into the air before either of them could do anything about it.

Scorpius felt as if he was leaving his sanity on the ground as the creature beat its wings powerfully, easily supporting them as they gained height. Scorpius' stomach swooped as they burst through the canopy. Below them the forbidden forest lay, with dense, dark pine trees. The animal turned sharply towards Hogwarts, affording them an amazing view of the castle, all gothic spires and arching windows, as if from a fairy tale.

In front of him, Sara took a jolting breath as Flapfeather turned once more and gained height slightly. "Eek!" She yelped.

Scorpius laughed. "Not like riding a broom, huh?"

"Not exactly," Sara said stiffly. Scorpius sensed she wasn't happy about him hitching a ride. They were quiet for a few moments, but then Flapfeather dropped unexpectedly into a sharp dive, making Sara's hair fly up as they dropped a few metres. "Holy shit!" Sara gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Scorpius said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Wanting to annoy her, he reached around her stomach and pulled her backwards, feeling the heat of her body close against his. Surprisingly, Sara didn't protest. Scorpius felt a little victory as he felt her tense against him.

"Thanks," she said, twice as sarcastically. She turned slightly as she spoke, and Scorpius saw a new determination in her eyes. With the deliberate slowness of a cat stretching in the sun, she relaxed her body against his chest with a slight sigh. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she smiled slightly. "It's actually quite nice up here."

Fuck, Scorpius thought. She's hot and she wants something.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sooo sorry this chapter was so long coming! I've been very, very busy, but I haven't given up, promise! Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas…**

God, what am I doing? Sara thought desperately as she pressed herself back into Malfoy. She mentally floundered for a few seconds but then answered her own question. (She never had been one to wallow in low self-esteem.) Part of her wanted to prove that she wasn't completely helpless when it came to boys, considering what had happened with James. Another part of her wanted to come out with him at the full moon – she'd do whatever it took for that. Well, maybe not everything. And another part, only a teeny, tiny part, wanted to flirt outrageously with him and just see what happened. It was only a small part, she reassured herself.

After a few minutes she shifted her position slightly and turned towards Malfoy. "Scorpius," she said in a questioning tone. If he was surprised at the use of his first name, he didn't show it. He grinned at her with a hint of arrogance. Sara sucked her breath. "You don't need to hold on to me so tightly. I don't need protecting," she said archly. He smirked wickedly at her as she twisted towards him.

"I like holding you tightly."

Sara felt heat in her cheeks and tried to stay calm.  
For Merlin's sake, you think I'd be able to flirt a bit without blushing like a tomato every few seconds, she thought. Trying to get back on track with her task, she ignored his comment and looked about her.

"How do we get him to go back?" She gestured towards the castle, which was alarmingly far away.

"You want to go back already?" Scorpius' voice sounded behind her.

Trying to sound unconcerned, Sara answered noncommittally, "Uhuh." Sara felt Scorpius move. Looking back, she saw him holding his wand. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us back. Impero." He stated it quietly as if it needed no further explanation. Sara flinched away from him in surprise.

"Hey! What the hell?" She stared at him accusingly.

He looked at her with amusement. "Nobody's ever put an Imperius curse on you, have they?"

"What do you mean?" Sara said, drawing her wand.

"I mean you'd feel it if I tried to control you, Sara." He smirked at her. "I thought most people experimented with these things," he added as an afterthought. After a few moments, Sara realised what he meant. "For goodness sake Sara, put your wand away will you?" He snapped at her. Sara put her wand away.

"So you're controlling Fawkclaw now, are you?"

"As you can see, we're flying back towards the Castle." He said by way of answer.

Sara refused to acknowledge that he had managed to set them on the right course.

"When's the next full moon?" She said abruptly. She felt Scorpius tense, but he didn't say anything. She turned towards him again, pressing her body a little closer to his. There was a pause, then:

"Next week."

"When next week?"

Another pause.

"Why do you want to know?"

Sara smiled playfully. "Can't you guess?"

"I already said no," He replied quietly. His eyes were stony.

"You don't get so say yes or no to me. It's my life." She raised her voice slightly. "Tell me when."

He caught her eye then, and she held his gaze unflinchingly. His angular cheekbones cut planes across his cheeks, beneath stormy eyes. Even as she looked into them, they seemed to darken.

Suddenly, he looked away. Sara spoke again, "I can look it up anyway."

"Then why are you asking?" His voice was a knife. Sara felt anger bubble inside her. With an unusual lack of control, she addressed him, her voice red-hot.

"You think you can run around in the woods next to a school full of children, Scorpius? _Children? _You think that nothing will go wrong? You're a _werewolf_."

Scorpius flinched backwards.

"I won't let you endanger the lives of innocent school children because of your pride." She reiterated.

"My pride? What about you, Sara? One of the innocent schoolchildren, remember? What might happen to _you_?" His anger was icy.

"I can look after myself,"  
As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She could transform, she could fight as well as possible … But it wasn't really enough, was it? She just sounded like a stupid little girl.

For a few moments Scorpius said nothing. His eyes seemed to cut her like daggers as he considered. He finally spoke, seeming half amused, "The full moon is on Monday. If you want to risk your life to satisfy your sense of justice, it's up to you."

Sara was slightly shocked at his agreement, albeit an unhappy one. She hadn't really expected him to say yes.

Readopting her flirting tone, she dimpled at him. "I'm looking forward to it,"

Scorpius looked at her for a second. "Don't."

Sara turned around and leaned across Fawkclaw's back, trying to see the clearing where their lesson was taking place. Spotting it, she turned to Scorpius, trying not to meet his eyes.

"We're almost there," she said. They made eye contact, and Sara bit her lip. His eyes were hungry and longing, like a wolf's.

Fawkclaw's wing beats seemed to shudder momentarily, and they dropped downwards alarmingly. Sara fell forwards slightly, but Scorpius yanked her back, his arm still wrapped like iron around her. He frowned, and the Hippogriff began to descend.


	9. Chapter 8

"Shit," Sara cursed under her breath as Fawkclaw touched down in the clearing. The Professor's gaze was murderous. Students clustered around Scorpius and Sara, staring open-mouthed (either with awe or foreboding, depending on how clever they were). Looking pleased with himself, Scorpius jumped down from their perch and pulled Sara off with him. "What d'you think was wrong with him? He was a bit shaky when we landed." She patted Fawkclaw with affection as she turned to Scorpius, but before he could answer, a voice silenced all chatter. The voice was rather loud and angry.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Waiting for you to come back, Sir," Scorpius replied impertinently.

Professor Longbottom was not the sort of teacher you wanted to be impertinent to. He didn't bat an eyelid as he advanced toward them. The rest of the students melted away suddenly, as students tend to do when trouble is nigh.

"Do you care to explain?"

"I went flying, Sir," Scorpius amended.

"And what about you, Sara?" Their professor spoke calmly now.

"I was with him, Sir," Sara said quietly.

Professor Longbottom nodded as if he already knew this. (Actually, he probably did, Sara thought.)

"Well, I want two hour detentions every day for two weeks, both of you. You know what time." His voice was hard; he didn't even bother with more questions.

"Including the weekend, Sir?" Sara spoke up. He looked at her.

"Yes."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh…?" Scorpius broke in, but their Professor ignored him.

"It's only that I have a Quidditch match this weekend…" Sara left the statement hanging.

"Well you won't be able to go, will you?" He looked at her expectantly. Sara felt that there was no need to argue.

"No, Sir."

The Professor nodded curtly at them and addressed the class. "You can go now, that's the end of the lesson." He turned back and looked at the pair of them discerningly. "So, can you tell me how you managed to get him to come back?"

The look in his eyes filled Sara with dread. Neither of them said anything.

"Since you can't admit it, then I'll tell it to you: You used a Forbidden Curse on Fawkclaw. I can tell an Imperiused Hippogriff when I see one."

For some reason Sara found this statement funny. She stifled a giggle.

"Do you find that funny, young lady?" He asked her, "Because I don't think it would have been very funny if you'd lost concentration for a moment, and dropped out of the sky."

Sara looked up in shock. "What?" She turned towards Scorpius, remembering the Hippogriff's shuddering flight. He shrugged.

"So it wasn't you then, Sara?" Professor Longbottom observed their non-verbal exchange.

"I… No, Sir, but-"

"Well then, there's no need for you to come on Saturday, is there?" He said it as if it were obvious. "Scorpius, I expect you to be there. I will be taking further action."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

It was silent for a moment. Slowly, Sara turned towards Scorpius. He was smirking at her. Sara smiled mock-sweetly, and raising her palm, slapped him viciously. His head snapped to the side.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing? We could have _died!_" She shouted.

Scorpius looked at her in shock for a few moments, and then grinned.

"It's more fun if there's an element of danger."

Sara struggled to subdue many of the angry comebacks that came to mind – it wouldn't do any more good to have a massive argument. Not with full moon coming up, anyway.

"I find your logic flawed. How could I have enjoyed the element of danger if I knew nothing about it?" She spoke sarcastically, beginning the walk back to the castle without looking at him.

"It's true, but you might have got upset and then it wouldn't have been nearly as enjoyable for me. After all, you are a girl."

Sara stopped short on the pathway, causing Scorpius to almost crash into her. _How could anyone be so blatantly sexist in this day and age?_ She thought angrily. _It's these pure-blooded wizards who live in the past_. She turned swiftly to face Scorpius, who looked down at her with interest.

"Would you like another slap?" she demanded furiously. "Because I am perfectly capable, despite the fact that I'm a _girl_, as you put it,"

He laughed, but his grey eyes flashed. Sara was further enraged.

"You think you're funny?" She snarled, stepping closer to him so that she could make the point to his face. "I don't. I think you're a fucking sexist pig, and a complete idiot for risking your life, and an utter arsehole for risking mine." _If you'd lost concentration for a moment… _She thought.

"Sorry to have offended you, Miss Greene," He smirked down at her. With a jolt she realised he could see down her robes from this angle. She gasped, turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Kiss my ass, you… If I were as ignorant as you I wouldn't let on!" She said without thinking.

"_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_?" He laughed, "Really?"

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

"I'd rather fuck _you._"

* * *

Scorpius let her stalk ahead some way before he followed at a leisurely pace. He wondered why he'd insulted her. He wasn't sexist, and he hadn't meant what he'd said. He knew that women were equal and just as strong as men. Magic was a prime example; after all, it doesn't matter whether you're a man or a woman when it comes to duelling. He thought of Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her time, who would have easily struck many wizards to the dirt.

She was a muggle-born, too. Scorpius felt strongly that purebloods were wrong to discriminate against muggle-borns, but it was difficult to express as much when you had a father like his.

He was trudging across the open expanse of land between the Forbidden Forest and the Castle. The sky was grey – that precise shade of grey which is so common in England – and there were no humans in sight. Birds tweeted, but they fell silent on Scorpius' ears; his mind was too engrossed in other thoughts to notice. To his left were the Herbology greenhouses, deserted, and far to his right lay the Hogwarts Lake, shadowed by the Oak Tree, and a still mirror to the sky above.

A small half-smile flitted to his lips as he remembered Sara's sharp tongue; she hadn't held back in telling him what she thought of him. Then she'd come out with Mark Twain! The thought of her reading, and then quoting, _Huckleberry Finn_ amused him.

Up ahead, quite a way away now, he could see her long blonde ponytail swinging as she hurried along. And it _was_ long – even tied up her hair reached not far from the small of her back…  
He'd had quite a few good views today, he thought wryly, but he was pretty sure that the glimpse down her top had outdone the panorama when riding Fawkclaw.

Not that she'd been happy about him using the Imperius curse to get them back. She'd been pretty mad, actually. Which, he had to admit, had been quite sexy.

He mentally told himself to shut up.

She was right, anyway, about the curse; there'd been a few close calls. Just before they'd reached the clearing, he'd almost let them drop from the sky, he'd been so distracted by her eyes – all those different shades of hazel, speckled with green and gold and the way she'd looked up at him through her lashes, like she didn't give a damn what he was saying but wanted to know all the same.

But the Castle loomed ahead of him, and he'd already wasted ten minutes of his lunch, so thoughts of Sara, however desirable she (or her eyes) may have been, were soon banished.


End file.
